Goblins
Summary *The Goblins are unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *It spawns three fast, melee Goblins with low hitpoints and medium damage. *A Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Goblins are effective as a distraction for high damage, single-target troops, such as the Prince and Mini P.E.K.K.A., offensively and defensively. When using it defensively against Prince, wait for him to start charging. Then, deploy Goblins diagonal to the center in front of him. This will be able to divert the damage done by the x2 charge damage and increase the distance the Prince has to travel.Make sure that you deploy the Goblins when the Prince is near the tower. Otherwise, it will start charging again, resulting in a waste of Elixir. *They can be used behind high hitpoints troops such as the Giant, Giant Skeleton, and Golem, adding significant damage to a push. *They can be used with the Hog Rider to great effect, by dropping them right next to him and pushing him to the side of the Arena to prevent him from getting distracted by defences. The Hog Rider heads straight for the tower, and the Goblins can do major damage to the defence or the Arena Towers. This is known as a "pig push". *A group of Goblins placed behind a Valkyrie, a group of Barbarians or even the pair spawned by the Barbarian Hut can quickly push these slow-moving, high hitpoints troops right into the opponent's Arena Towers. If not countered, this combination has more than enough damage to take out the tower before the these troops die. *Their damage and speed can force an opposing player to spend Elixir on stopping a group of Goblins. *Goblins have low hitpoints so they can be easily killed by spells, such as Arrows and The Log. However, the player should take into consideration the spells slight duration to cast, and aim the spells slightly ahead. Zap cannot kill equal or higher level Goblins. *An unsupported and un-countered group of Goblins will manage to land a single hit on the opposing Crown Tower of the same level. This is a very elixir-efficient way of finishing off a low-health tower, assuming the enemy doesn't have the Elixir to counter it or ignores them. *Goblins are a cheap way to deal high damage to building-targeting troops, such as Giant or Hog Rider, though they will likely need some help destroying them. *They are very similar to Skeletons, offering better stats in every way but for 1 added Elixir and 1 less troop, and are a possible substitute for them. *Goblins can counter a Graveyard easily as their fast attack speed can hit the Skeletons before they can even react. However, the opponent might deploy spells like Poison and Arrows so bring a backup counter. *When combined with a Miner, the Miner will act as a tank while the Goblins do most of the damage. This strategy is very cheap, quick, versatile, and can be played often, surprising your opponent. For 5 Elixir, it can be very useful and damaging. However, it can easily be countered with cards such as The Log. *They are the perfect counter for weak, slow, or single-target troops like the Ice Wizard and Witch as they will require too long to kill the Goblins and thus will be overwhelmed. **Goblins can efficiently kill a Sparky when placed on top of the Sparky. **With perfect timing, you can even surround a high-damage splash troop like the Wizard with the Goblins and the Arena Tower's support. This will give you an Elixir advantage to counterattack. History *The Goblins card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. Trivia *The Goblins originated from Clash of Clans, where they carried a small bag which was designed to steal resources. **Despite their origins, the Goblins carry daggers as weapons, rather than bags for loot as they no longer directly steal loot. *Goblins are similar to Spear Goblins. However, take note they are not ranged and have to run up to a target to melee. Goblins also have significantly more health and damage than Spear Goblins. *Goblins are the same units that come out from the Goblin Barrel. Thus, making Goblins one of the two cards that are able to be spawned by both, a troop, and a spell, with the other being Skeletons which can be summoned by the Graveyard. *The first trainer you play in the Training Camp only uses one card, which is Goblins. *They have the same amount of health as the damage from equal level Fire Spirits. *When visiting the Shop, an elderly Goblin with white hair, a brown jacket, glasses and a clock appears as the shopkeeper. *During the 1st Anniversary Offer, when you open the free Magical Chest, a right-facing Goblin will be there trying to blow out a candle. The candle will appear on a Miner's helmet after you purchase the Gold and Gem pack in the middle, and a left-facing Goblin will appear after you purchase the Gold and Super Magical Chest pack on the right. *It's one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel and Goblin Hut. it:Goblinfr:Gobelinsde:Kobolderu:Гоблины Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Goblin Stadium Cards Category:2-Elixir Cards